Losers Forever
by hannahsierraXO
Summary: After discovering he has been kicked out of the Preps, Bryce visits Justin. One-shot, Justin/Bryce.


**Hope you like ;)**

* * *

Justin looked out the window of his house, waiting for Bryce to come in. He had seen Bryce get out of his car and didn't seem too happy so Justin retreated to their special place, where they always met up when they had problems.

Justin heard the doors downstairs be opened gracefully then closed with a hurried manner. Then he heard Bryce run up the stairs rather quickly. Justin put on his content face, the one he had seen none other than Derby Harrington use many times. Unfortunately, he hadn't yet mastered it and he looked a little constipated.

Bryce was about to barge in, but stopped short. "Justin, may I come in?" He asked elegantly.

"Certainly chap," Justin said, striding over to the door. He opened the door and there stood a soaking wet Bryce. He was obviously wet from the storm, but he had a strange look of desperation on his face too. "What's up?" Justin asked, dropping the accent and acting like he only did around Bryce.

"Justin, Derby dropped me out of the Preps!" Bryce said, nearly crying.

"What? Why would he do that?" Justin asked, even though he already knew the dreadful answer.

"My god-awful bastard of a father let us go in debt. What with all the liquor and prostitutes, I'm not surprised," Bryce said, still looking sad.

"Why, I'm honestly sorry Bryce, but there's nothing we can do. Derby has by far more power in that matter than us," Justin said, in deep thought.

"I know, what am I supposed to do? I can't be a Prep, or a Nerd, and a Greaseball is out of the question. And I'm sure I couldn't be a Jock." Bryce said, looking miserable.

The boys sat together on Justin's couch, pondering what to do. They thought many times on begging for Derby's forgiveness, but there was really nothing that would achieve. Bryce would still be poor and Derby would surely hate Bryce more. They even thought about stealing, but they both knew they couldn't, especially if they ended up in jail. Their futures would be ruined.

After thinking in complete, utter silence for almost two hours, Justin finally let out a long sigh. "Well Bryce, I don't think there's anything we can do. We've been over all the possible answers and none seem to be of justice."

"We can't just give up! I _need_ to be a Prep, Justin. It's the only thing I have to be proud of besides boxing. Please, don't give up." Bryce said desperately. Justin looked into his light green eyes. They were emitting a horribly desperate mood. Justin felt terrible for him, but there was honestly nothing he could do.

They were looking into each others eyes for quite some time before Bryce got enough courage to kiss him. Justin's breath got caught in his throat and his eyes shot open, seeing Bryce's eyes were closed and his lips were on Justin's.

Justin didn't know what to do at first. Why was Bryce kissing him? They weren't gay! At least Justin wasn't. Even though Justin claimed to not be gay, he didn't pull away from Bryce. In fact, he leaned into him, kissing him with more ferocity.

Bryce was surprised at first, but started to return his kisses. He was actually still surprised he even kissed Justin. It was like a small voice told him to just kiss Justin.

Justin started to run his hand up Bryce's muscled leg. Bryce pulled back a bit, but returned to kissing Justin when he saw Justin's face: full of bliss and happiness.

They continued with the kissing and touching, but then Bryce started to grab at Justin's shirt, pulling it over Justin's skinny body.

Justin kissed him again, going for Bryce's shirt this time. Justin had barely gotten the shirt over Bryce's body before he heard his parents come home downstairs. The boys separated and pulled their shirts back on, trying to smooth out the creases, but to no avail.

Justin grabbed his comb and started to brush out his hair while Bryce was still fumbling with his shirt buttons.

Then Justin heard his mother call out, "Justin! Come downstairs, dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

"Coming!" Justin said, opening his door and calling down to her. Crazy woman, he thought. She just got home from eating with his father. Then Justin remembered his full-blown makeout session with Bryce and smiled.

"Wanna stay for dinner?" Justin asked with a smirk, throwing a pillow at Bryce. Bryce laughed and nodded, getting up and walking with Justin downstairs.

"Oh dear, Bryce. How are you?" Justin's mother asked. Bryce said he was fine and shook her hand, like all the rich kids did. Justin smirked at the hand that had just been touching him so intimately a moment ago. Then Justin's father came in, sour and bitter as always.

He just brushed past Justin and went outside to do god knows what. Justin frowned. He was mostly to blame for his father's depression. He expected Justin to be built like him and join football, but Justin was built more like his mother: dainty and elegant. Justin hated being called dainty by his own father, but god forbid him to contradict him.

Justin brought his attention back to Bryce and his mother, chatting away happily. Justin rolled his eyes and sat down at the table, awaiting his dinner.

After they had eaten, Bryce started to walk towards the door, but Justin called out to him.

"Oh Bryce, would you please have a private conversation with me outside?" Justin asked, picking back up on his fake accent. Bryce nodded and opened the door for Justin, stepping out after Justin had gone. He lightly closed the door behind him and turned towards Justin, eyebrows up in question.

"Good luck tomorrow, Bryce." Justin said, keeping in mind Bryce would be a non-clique student tomorrow.

"Thanks Justin. I'm gonna miss being able to talk to you in public." Bryce said sadly.

"Don't worry, this is just temporary I'm sure. And I'm always here, for _anything _you need," Justin said the last part with a mischievous smirk.

"Yeah, thanks Justin. Loser's forever?" Bryce asked, a smile spreading across his face.

Justin laughed at the nicknames they had been dubbed when they first arrived at Bullworth. "You got that."


End file.
